The Misadventures of Malcolm and Matty
Matty Burrows: *Frantically searching through his pockets* Bloody hells, Malcolm! I think we lost the key again. You: Continue Malcolm Burrows: 'Not again! Matty, how many times are you gonna put us in this predicament? '''You: 'Continue '''Matty Burrows: *Notices you standing there* B – Brandobaris’s Britches! You nearly scared me half to death... You: 'Continue '''Malcolm Burrows: '''Considering the fact that we are Halflings, Matty, he might’ve very nearly scared you the whole way to death. *The Halflings share a whole-hearted laugh* '''You: 'Continue '''Matty Burrows: So then, what brings you trudging through this dark, abandoned mine, hm? You: 'Adventure. Dark, abandoned mines usually hold something of interest; I thought I’d have a look. '''Matty Burrows: '*Both of the Halflings offer you a wideeyed smile* What do you think of that, Malcolm? Sound familiar? '''Malcolm Burrows: It sure does. Reminds me of what our great grandda’ used to say... *The Halfling chatters on for what feels like an uncomfortably long time until* You: '''Continue '''Matty Burrows: Enough already! I was talking about you and I. You: Continue Malcolm Burrows: *Quiet only for a moment* Oh. You: So what are you doing here? Matty Burrows: 'My brother and I have been doing a little ''treasure hunting, if you get my meaning. 'You: 'Continue 'Malcolm Burrows: '''That’s right. ''Somebody had to lose the key again. '''You: Continue Matty Burrows: 'Aw come on now, you don’t have to rub it in. It could have happened to anyone. '''You: 'Continue 'Malcolm Burrows: '''Right, but what does it mean when it happens to someone ''five times in a week? 'You: 'Continue 'Matty Burrows: '''Alright, alright. From now on, you can hold the key. But first we have to find it. *The Halfling turns to you with a smile* '''You: '''I might be able to help but I need to what I’m getting myself into here. '''Matty Burrows: '''I suppose you deserve to hear the whole story then. Malcolm and I have been exploring these caves for a few days now, but it seems like we’re destined to fail. '''You: 'Continue '''Matty Burrows: Every time we try sneaking through this old mine one of us ends up kicking a tin can, breaking a vase or stubbing a toe on a loose rock. You: '''Continue '''Malcolm Burrows: Yah, and the next thing we know we have a swarm of walking dead on us and we have to run for our lives! You: Kicking a tin can? Breaking a vase?! I thought Halflings were supposed to be stealthy. Matty Burrows: *Looking at you flatly* There you go stereotyping. All Halflings are sneaky, hunh? I see how it is. You: 'Continue '''Malcolm Burrows: '''All in all, it wouldn’t be so bad if Matty hadn’t lost the house key again. But now we ''can’t leave. '''You: Continue Matty Burrows: *Sincerely* We could cut you in on a share of our profits if you help us find it. What do you say? 1. '''A reward will not be necessary. I will be glad to help you find your house key, you had but to ask. '''2. How much of a share are we talking about? 3. Sorry, not interested. You: A reward will not be necessary. I will be glad to help you find your house key, you had but to ask. Matty Burrows: '''You’re a good soul, My Lady. We’ll not forget your kindness. '''You: Continue Malcolm Burrows: I second that. As far as the key goes it has to be around here somewhere. As for us, you can bet that we’re gonna stand right here until you get back. Matty Burrows: *Sincerely* We could cut you in on a share of our profits if you help us find it. What do you say? 1. '''A reward will not be necessary. I will be glad to help you find your house key, you had but to ask. '''2. How much of a share are we talking about? 3. Sorry, not interested. You: How much of a share are we talking about? Matty Burrows: We haven't gathered that much on this trip, but we can spare a hundred gold if you help us. 1. I suppose that will do. I'll take the job. 2. 'Sorry, not interested. '''You: ' I suppose that will do. I'll take the job. 'Matty Burrows: '''Its a deal then. '''You: 'Continue This vase didn’t contain the key. {C}Acquired Item: Burrows House key {C}'Journal Entry: '''I found a key while searching through the mines near Beregost. It’s probably the one the Halflings I met are looking for. I should return to the mine entrance to speak with them. {C}... '''You: '*Pull the key from your bag* Is this the key you’re looking for? '''Matty Burrows: *Taking the key and looking it over* It sure is! I can’t believe you found it! Great work! You: 'Continue '''Matty Burrows: '*Pulls out a small coin purse* Please take this gold in exchange for your efforts. '1. ' Keep the gold, Matty. With your luck down here I’m sure you need it more than I. '2. '*Take the coin purse* Thanks you two. Try to stay out of trouble. '''3. *Intimidate* You're gonna have to do better than that! If I can take out dozens of undead, I can take out a pair of bumbling Halflings. You: 'Keep the gold, Matty. With your luck down here I’m sure you need it more than I. '''Matty Burrows: '''You ''are a good soul indeed, My Lady. We will not forget your kindness. 'You: 'Continue '''Malcolm Burrows: No doubt about it! You: It was my pleasure, just try to be more careful in the future. Matty Burrows: '''*Pulls out a small coin purse* Please take this gold in exchange for your efforts. '''1. ''' Keep the gold, Matty. With your luck down here I’m sure you need it more than I. '2. ' *Take the coin purse* Thanks you two. Try to stay out of trouble. '''3. *Intimidate* You're gonna have to do better than that! If I can take out dozens of undead, I can take out a pair of bumbling Halflings. 'You: '*Intimidate* You're gonna have to do better than that! If I can take out dozens of undead, I can take out a pair of bumbling Halflings. 15 - Sucess 'Matty Burrows: '*Emptying his pockets and handing you his gold; with a shaken voice he says* Here, take all we have! Just don't hurt ys, okay? '''You: '''Now that's more like it. Lost Item: Burrows House key Reward: 800 Experience (if choosing no reward) Intimidate DC 15: 650 Experience, 400 Gold. Category:Quests